Dead Man
by Wez in Wonderland
Summary: It's almost midnight, and all Hunter wants to do is sleep, but as fate would have it, he gets punched in the face by his boyfriend's sister instead. Lovely. / (P - Huntbastian) (W - mpreg, mild violence, oc: Chasity Smythe, lang).


**prompt: **huntbastian mpreg where sebastian's older sister shows up at hunter's door screaming blue murder with a very sheepish and upset looking sebastian because she's pissed off at this guy she hasn't even heard of before that knocked up her baby brother. [preferably it's set before Sebastian has informed Hunter]

**note: **i honestly don't know what this is…there isn't as much screaming and shouting as there is pushing hunter around, so yeah, sorry about that. but to make up for it, there is thad and huntbastian fluff at the end. enjoy!

* * *

It's almost midnight, and Hunter's just about to go to sleep, when it happens. He irritably drags himself out of bed, grumbling as he blinks the sleep from his eyes and stumbles toward the front door. He lives in a small apartment across the street from the university with Thad; to this day, he _still _doesn't remember how _that_ happened. The apartment isn't anything special; it's a simple two bedroom apartment with a small living room and kitchenette.

"Dude." Thad sounds irritable, his voice muffled through the walls. "It's like 11:45. Tell whoever's at the door to fuck off and come back tomorrow."

"Trust me," Hunter assures as he opens the door. "I wi - "

Before he can even get the rest of the word out, a fist collides with his jaw. Next thing he knows, he's pinned to the ground by none other than Ms. Chasity Smythe herself, who he's never met in person, but recognizes from Sebastian's graduation. Now, let it be known that very few people can fight with Hunter and live to tell the tale. Hunter's a fighter by nature - has been for as long as he remembers. Back in grade school, Hunter took boxing classes and was the best kid on the youth boxing team at the gym. Then there's the fact that he served in the military for over four years in counting, so yeah. Hunter knows how to hold his own.

But unfortunately for him, Chasity Smythe might possibly be one of the very few people who can fight Hunter and live to tell the tale because _damn_. She's only four or five inches shorter than he is, which definitely says something because Hunter's pretty tall himself. He knows that at some point - he's not sure if she's doing it now - Chasity served in the Marines and was also one of the few female martial arts instructors in the area. So yeah, she knows how to fight too.

"I don't believe we've met." Chasity drawls, giving him a tight-lipped smile. "I'm Chasity Smythe, and you - Hunter Clarington - are a dead man."

"Chas." Hunter just barely reigns in his sigh of relief; that's Sebastian's voice! Maybe he won't die here tonight. "If you're going to bodily harm my boyfriend, could you do it inside the apartment? I don't want to spend my break in a jail cell."

Sebastian sounds upset; Hunter doesn't like it when his boyfriend's upset because that makes _him_ upset. Hunter can just barely see Sebastian over Chasity's shoulder; he's standing behind her, scratching the back of his neck - a gesture that Sebastian does when he's particularly stressed or anxious – and Hunter wonders why. Sebastian looks small and uncertain, so unlike his usual bravado and swagger. Just what the hell was going on? Was it something Hunter did?

"Fine, but don't think I'm not going to punch him again when we get inside." Chasity releases her death grip on Hunter's wrists and returns to her brother's side, looking peeved.

Hunter's quick to climb to his feet, brushing the dirt of his sweats before he allows them to come in. Chasity walks briskly into the apartment, making herself at home on the couch. Sebastian follows, startling when Hunter reaches out to touch his shoulder. A panicked look crosses over his face before he remembers himself, schooling his features to something akin to a smile.

"Sebastian." At the sound of his name, Sebastian immediately makes a beeline for the couch, sitting next to his sister. "C'mon Clarington, I haven't got all day."

Hunter refrains from making a smartass comment because he knows how to read a situation and can tell that this is definitely _not _the time to be making jokes. There's something up with Sebastian, and he wants to find out what. He closes the door, not bothering to lock it - so that in the event that Chasity tries to murder him, he'll have an escape route other than the window - and pulls a chair from the table, sitting opposite of the Smythes.

"Okay, what the hell's going on?" Hunter figures that he might as well be direct because it doesn't look like either sibling is going to speak anytime soon. "What did I do, and why you punch me in the face?"

Chasity snorts, "'What did you do?' '_What did you do_?'" She begins to laugh hysterically, and Hunter would be a liar if he didn't say that didn't scare the shit out of him. "I'll tell you what you did;_YOU KNOCKED UP MY LITTLE BROTHER, YOU BASTARD_!"

Sebastian just barely manages to stop his sister before she throws herself at Hunter again, pulling her back on the couch. But Hunter still recoils as she had actually hit him anyway because _holy shit, Sebastian is pregnant_.

"Oh," he says intelligently. "Uh….for how long?"

Once Sebastian's sure that Chasity _isn't _going to murder his boyfriend, he mumbles a quiet, "two months."

"_Awkward_," Thad sings as he wanders into the room, dressed in only his boxers.

"Thad…..," Hunter warns.

"Oh, don't mind me. I just thought I'd pop into the kitchen for a snack. Care for a drink?" he directs the second part to Chasity. "You look like you could use one."

Before she can respond, Thad has her on her feet and leads her toward the small kitchenette on the opposite side of the room. Hunter mouths a small thank you before taking Chasity's place by Sebastian, who looks like he might actually cry from all the stress.

"Hey, hey, hey." Hunter pulls the smaller man into his arms, making soft comforting noises. "Calm down, alright? What's wrong?"

"…was scared," Sebastian mumbles, hiding his face in the crook of Hunter's neck. "Was scared you wouldn't want me anymore - wouldn't want _the_ _baby_."

"You couldn't have been more wrong." Hunter lifts Sebastian's chin so he's looking him in the eye. "I'm _always _going to want you - _and _the baby. I just wish you'd told me sooner."

"Promise?" Sebastian asks in a small voice.

"Promise," Hunter says before he presses his lips against his boyfriend's. "Love you."

"Love you too."

"_And we danced all night to the best song ever. We knew every line. Now I can't remember how it goes but I know that I won't forget her 'cause we danced all night to the best song ever._"

Hunter exchanges a worried look with Sebastian as Thad and Chasity burst into the next verse of that One Direction song before letting out a sigh. "Well, _shit_."


End file.
